<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh no, i think i'm catching feelings by akiraswaffles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000041">oh no, i think i'm catching feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiraswaffles/pseuds/akiraswaffles'>akiraswaffles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Pining Keith (Voltron), idk i might continue it who knows, its midnight idk what im doing, wheres my coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:16:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiraswaffles/pseuds/akiraswaffles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>keith: pidge i think im in deep shit</p><p>gremlin: u have a crush on lance?</p><p>keith: what</p><p>gremlin: so im correct</p><p>(Or the one in which Keith has a hard to stomach midnight realization)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh no, i think i'm catching feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me? projecting myself onto fictional character? more likely than you think ;)<br/>Don't question this please, everyone needs a coping mechanism and apparently mine is dumping my problems on keith and making him deal with them so,,,<br/>this is a drabble but i acc like the idea so i might continue it? who knows, only time will tell.<br/>Sorry if it ooc im tired where's my coffee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s around midnight when it happens. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it’s not <em> technically </em>midnight, because they’re in space, but they’ve long since established a sort of clock to keep a sense of normality. Leaving Earth was hard for most of them, so the least they could do was try and keep some parts of their everyday life. </p><p> </p><p>Keith is lying in bed, idly scrolling through his pad (bless Pidge and their gadgets), having given up on sleep a long time ago. </p><p> </p><p>He closes his phone, his eyes getting tired of the bright light and turns on his side to try and rest a bit. He still has training first thing in the morning tomorrow and he’s not about to pass out from exhaustion. <em> Unlike some people </em>he actually takes his work seriously. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs, turning around on his stomach and hugging his pillow. He is <em> not </em> going to think about Lance. Because it’s late and he’s supposed to sleep and because he shouldn’t even be having these thoughts in the first place. It doesn’t make <em> sense. </em>Why would he care Lance’s stupid fluffy hair or stupid smile or stupid laugh or stupidly pretty blue eyes-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nope. Not going there. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith groans, hiding his head under the pillow. He <em> knows </em>he’s been actively avoiding this, but it’s getting harder and harder to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>He fishes his phone from his drawer, opening his chat with Pidge. He didn’t want to resort to this but-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Keith: U awake? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He waits a few moments, tapping his finger against the side of the pad, before his screen lights up with a new text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> gremlin: what do u want </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> keith: don’t ask questions. But have you ever had a crush? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> gremlin: not really, no. why? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> keith: i said no questions. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> gremlin: does keiiiithhh have a cruuuuuushhhh </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> keith: goodnight </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He closes his phone and lets out a frustrated noise. It’s stupid. Of course it’s stupid. Why did he think asking would be a good idea again? He definitely needs sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He feels his phone vibrating and can’t help but check the new texts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> gremlin: keitthh nooo dont gooo </em>
</p><p>             <em> pls come back </em> </p><p>
  <em>             I wont make fun of you promise :) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Srsly tho if u need help,,, im here </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith sighs. Well, what is he supposed to do now, not answer?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> keith: it’s really nothing. just, do u have any idea what crushes are like? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> gremlin: well, from what ive heard, you cant stop thinking about them? And you get really happy whenever they’re around. also you try to spend as much time w them as possible. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That means he doesn’t have a crush on Lance, right? Ok, so maybe lately the boy has been in his head a lot, big deal. He’s not always happy when Lance is around though. The guy gets on his nerves and knows just how to push all his buttons. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he enjoys their banter, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything, right? And it’s not like he’s always trying to spend time with him. Well, he did wait 10 extra minutes the other day so he could walk back to his room with Lance. And yeah, he has thought of asking him to spar together a couple of times. Or more than a couple…</p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> gremlin: keith? U dead? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith just stares at his phone, trying to process everything because-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. It cannot be happening. Not now. Not with Lance of all people! </em>
</p><p>He takes a deep breath, thumbs hovering over his keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> keith: pidge i think im in deep shit </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> gremlin: u have a crush on lance? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s eyes widen as he stares at the screen with a stunned expression.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> keith: what </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> gremlin: so im correct </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> keith: how did you find out </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> gremlin: well, with context it’s kind of obvious </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> keith: i literally only just found out now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> gremlin: not surprised tbh </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith closes his eyes, dropping his arms and sighing.</p><p> </p><p>This was <em> not </em>supposed to happen.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from sex (catching feelings) by EDEN !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>